iCan't Believe This
by shipper74
Summary: A Seddie story and a dramatic moment for Carly and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Carly'S POV

I skipped across the living room into the kitchen, keeping rhythm with the sounds of hammering coming from my brother Spencer's hammer in the other room. Spencer was an artist so I knew that he had either broken something or he was working on a sculpture. I had to hurry and get all the food out before my friend Sam got over. She would be hungry and angry after that test we had and I knew that food would calm her down.

Freddie would be over soon too. He always came in a few seconds after Sam. Those two fought like little kids all the time but I knew that deep inside they were really good friends. Some where deep, deep, deep inside.

"OUCHY!" Spencer shrieked and I heard the hammer clatter to the floor.

Chuckling I walked toward his bedroom, "I've got the first aid kit!"

"Hurry!" He called, "Oh my gosh it's bleeding! Carly! Carly! CARLY!"

"Don't get your noodles in a knot!" I rolled my eyes.

Sam's POV

My stomach grumbled as I walked toward the elevator. More like it roared. I was starving and failing that test didn't help. I knew that Carly would have some food for me and seeing her would cheer me up. And Freddie.

That nub and I always fought but I liked seeing him. He kept me on my toes and I kept him on his. He always stumbled for a comeback and more then often it was lame but I think he did that to make me feel good.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a tall, dark haired boy holding a screwdriver and a little circuit board type thing. The pain in my head washed off to be replaced by a sense of relieve. Like the pain of school had been erased by this familiar looking nerd.

"Hey Fredifer." I greeted him.

He looked up and I saw him smile before he could pretend to grimace at me. "Hi Sam."

I got in to the elevator and stood beside him. He pressed the button to Carly's floor and we stared to ride upwards.

Carly didn't need to know this but everyday Freddie would meet me in the lobby and we would ride up together. He claimed that he had gotten home at the same time but I knew it was a lie.

I studied him. My lips twitched in the ghost of a smile when I watched his dark eye brows wrinkle together in concentration as he fiddled around with the screwdriver. I had never noticed that he had such big hands. Cute. I froze when I realized that I had just described Fredward Benson as cute.

Grr we were enemies! I couldn't think he was cute! My elbow swung and connected to his rib cage.

"Ow! What was that for Sam?" He grumbled but I could tell that it hadn't hurt to much. I hadn't meant it to.

"You got in A on that History test and I didn't." I snapped.

"Well you could have studied instead of… OW!" My elbow connected with his side again and I snickered.

"Don't back talk Momma." I grinned.

He just smiled and we rode the rest of the way up in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

I stood back and waited a few seconds while Sam went into the apartment. Carly didn't need to know that I ride up with Sam everyday. It's better that she thinks I come in from my apartment after Sam enters. I watched the back of Sam as she charged the door to Carly's place. Her blond hair swished back and forth as she ran. I told her that since we get home at the same time everyday that we could ride up together. That's not true. I get home way before she does. I just want to ride up with her.

As much as she hurts me and as much as we tease each other I can't help but like her. Not like her as in LIKE her just uh… like her. BE QUIET!

I barged into the Shay's apartment like I always do and flopped on the couch next to Sam.

"Hey Carly!" I called, "Sam."

"Frederly." She shot back with distaste but I could see her mouth turn up at the sides as we exchanged looks.

"Hey Sam," Carly yelled from the kitchen, "I bought your favorite… ham, ribs, steak and bacon."

Sam was in the kitchen before Carly finished saying ham. The food was gone by the time I made it to the kitchen to swipe a piece of bacon. Sam had left one piece and I grabbed a moment before her causing our hands to touch. She pulled back and a tint that looked suspiciously like a blush spread across her cheeks.

She ran to the couch, dove down and was asleep faster then she finished the food.

I watched her as she slept, "I don't know how she does that."

Carly shrugged and we squeezed into the space left on the couch on either side of Sam. I was next to her head and Carly y her feet. Unfortunately Sam chose that moment to stretch so now her feet were in Carly's lap and her head was in mine. I took the opportunity to watch her. Her usually demonic face was smooth and her curls sprayed across my lap in into my hand. This was a moment I could live with Sam.

Carly's POV

I tried not to watch Sam and Freddie. I knew that Freddie probably hated this moment and Sam would be in agony if she were awake. Why couldn't those two…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rising up I shook Sam's feet off me. The door opened to reveal… MY DAD!

"EEEEEEKKKK! DAD!" I shrieked and tackled him in a hug.

"Urf Hi kiddo." He laughed.

"SPENCER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Spencer's long, gangly frame came running out, "Daddy? OOF!" He tripped and fell down the stairs. My dad and I rushed to pick him up. When he was up Spencer tackled our dad similarly in a hug. I was so happy I didn't notice that a tall girl stood in the room by the door. She looked to be about 12 or 13 years old.

"Uh Dad?" I asked, "Who is that?"

He looked uncomfortable and he fidgeted around.

"Yeah Daddy who is that?" Spencer said straightening up from the hug.

I studied the girl. She had long, dark hair like me and the same apple cheeks. Her long, slender figure reminded me of Spencer and her eyes…

"Dad," My voice squeaked, "Who is she?"

Dad's brown eyes looked up meeting mine. His eyes were watering and his lip trembling.

He glanced over at the girl and she nodded.

"Carly would you tell your friends to go upstairs?"

"Freddie take Sam upstairs." I barked.

Freddie glanced at Sam's face, then at mine and then my dad's. Shrugging he swung Sam up in his arms, bride style and staggered upstairs.

"So Dad," Spencer mumbled, "Who is she?"

"Spencer, Carly," Dad's voice trembled, "This is your little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's POV  
My mind exploded. A sister? We couldn't have a little sister! That's not possible. Dad must be kidding.

"Calm down you two," He sighed, "I'll explain just don't interrupt."

I started to protest but Spencer covered my mouth. His face was unusually serious and solemn. Our "sister" was standing by the door looking at her feet.

"You guys know," My dad began, "That your mother left us about eight months before she died? Well shortly after she moved to London, she found that she was pregnant and she called me. I asked her if she was going to keep the baby and she looked me in the eyes and said that she never wanted anything to happen to this baby. She was planning on keeping it and she would have but during the birth something went wrong. There was internal bleeding and your mother died… but her dying request was that the baby girl was kept safe and that you two were to never find out about her. So I kept my promise. Sophie was kept in her apartment in London. I hired the best tutors and stopped in to see her whenever I could."

Spencer and my mouth hung open. Pain, betrayal, anger, more pain. They flashed across our faces. "Sophie" had tears in her eyes and she looked at me with a look of pure pain.

"Sophie just turned 13," Dad continued, "and I think that it's time for her to live with her real family. She's staying hear and there is nothing you guys can do about it. I expect that you will treat her nicely. I know this is sudden and unexpected but I need to leave tomorrow so I hope that you get along." I could tell that Dad was trying to be swift and firm with this but his eyes were glassy. He wandered toward the bathroom.

Sophie stood there guiltily, "I'm sorry about this,…" she whimpered. I almost fainted. Her voice was just like my mothers but lighter and more innocent. I could see Spencer standing in a similar world of shock.

"This is my fault. I never should have complained to Dad about being lonely but being in that apartment by myself all the time is awful. I just wanted to be with my family. If you guys want I'll leave. You won't have to…" She didn't finish her sentence. Spencer threw his arms open and Sophie ran into them like they had known each other forever. They looked like a family. I just couldn't join them. Sophie didn't feel like a sister. She was an intruder and as I watched them hug I knew that I would never accept her in this family.

Freddie's POV

I watched Sam's golden head slump against the bean bag as you gently snored. I rubbed my sore arms. I had become strong but carrying her unconscious body up the stairs had been laborious. Watching her cuddle into my arms had been bliss however. It was like having a blonde tiger curl up next to me. Shaking my head I couldn't believe how much my thoughts about Sam had changed lately. Enemies turned to friends and friends turned to… I'm not going to lie. I love this female demon. Ever since we shared a first kiss I knew that my feelings for Carly were gone. Sam's punches and cruel words didn't hurt. They were contact between the two of us and any kind of contact was heaven to me.

I growled. Why couldn't I just tell her? I'm such a nerdy wimp. C'mon Fredward. You can tell Sam that you like her.

Taking a deep breath I reached over to shake Sam awake, "Sam… SAM!" I urged.

"You better have a good reason for waking momma." Sam grumbled. Seeing her awake made my tongue enlarge and the words wouldn't come out.

"What is it Benson?" She snickered, "You look like a goldfish."

"Sam I need to tell you something. It's important."

Her eyebrow rose, "I'm listening but not for long so hurry up. I'm hungry."

Rolling my eyes I forced the words out my mouth, "Sam I really…"

I didn't finish. Carly came stumbling through the door. Her eyes were red and she fell into our arms sobbing. Sam started hugging her and we looked at each other with wide eyes.

I guess I'll have to tell Sam my feeling some other time. If I can muster up my nerve again…


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

Poor Carls. I couldn't believe this had happened to her. I mean a little sister? This was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to the Shay's. Usually Carly has a perfect life. Good grades, guys like her and she has a cool family.

I couldn't help but wonder what Freddie wanted to tell me before Carly interrupted us. That nub looked pretty serious and a little…embarrassed? I guess I would have to remind of it later.

I was lying on Carly's couch (as usual) when Carly and Sophie came in. Carly looked gloomy and Sophie looked sad. I could already tell that they weren't getting along.

"Hey Sam," Carly grumbled. I wasn't sure if I liked this Sophie yet.

"Hello Sam," Sophie tried to look cheery, "I read somewhere that when getting to know someone it's nice to give them gifts so I bought you this ten pound ham." She hoisted the biggest ham I had ever seen up in the air.

I pounced up and eagerly grabbed the ham. Sophie was officially an okay kid in my book. Between bites of ham I could see Sophie sit on the couch and I could see Carly frown. She really didn't like her little sister. What ever. Not my problem.

"Sam come on, we have some stuff do for iCarly." Carly nagged.

"All right I'm coming." I groaned as I slowly lifted myself off the couch still engaged in my ham.

Freddie's POV

I walked into the Shay's apartment with out knocking. I guessed that Carly would be too unhappy to open the door for me. She didn't seem to particularly like her new sister. I wasn't going to blame Carly for any bad mood she might be in. She had a lot going on. I did blame her for bursting in though before I could tell Sam my feelings. Oh well she probably would have broken my wrist anyway.

Sophie was sitting on the couch when I came in. I smiled awkwardly.

"Um hello." I said.

"Are you the dork?" Sophie asked.

"Excuse me" I was confused.

"Sam said," Sophie explained, "When the dork comes in tell him we are upstairs."

Sigh, that sounded like Sam, "Yeah I'm the dork." I stumbled up the stairs.

"Wait!" Sophie called, "I got you a present."

She held out a memory chip. My mouth dropped open.

"This is supposed to be a really good one," Sophie said shrugging, "They're not out in America yet."

My grin was filling up my face, "Thank you so much!"

Sophie just smiled as I ran up the stairs. I couldn't think why Carly didn't like her, she was pretty, smart, polite and modest. When I got to the studio Carly was complaining.

"She is winning everybody over! She even gave Spencer a new fire resistant pair of gloves."

Sam snickered, "Well those will be useful for when all his sculptures light on fire."

"Did she give you anything Carly?" I questioned setting my computer down.

Carly was silent as she held up her wrist. On it was a shiny, gold bracelet.

"Hey Carls," Sam said spitting ham everywhere, "That's that charm bracelet you really wanted!"

Carly was angrily staring at the floor as Sam and I exchanged glances. Carly really held a grudge against this girl! Would she ever accept that she's part of her family. From the look on her face it was hard to imagine that happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't posted a story in SO long but I have been busy what with Christmas and whatnot and school. As a special tribute to the holidays I decided to incorporate in this chapter.**

**I don't own iCarly**

Freddie's POV

I watched through the big glass doors of the lobby waiting for my favorite blonde torturer. Despite my attempts to stop it my heart skipped a beat when I saw Sam come through the doors. Without a word we walked side by side to the elevators and started riding up.

I looked over at her and counted the presents in her hands. There were four just like me. Smiling slightly I cleared my throat and said, "Merry Christmas Sam." I watched the emotions across her face as she decided if she should bark at me or just return the greeting. I saw the Christmas spirit rise over her usual gruffness.

"Merry Christmas Fredlumps." She snorted with a roll of her eyes. Her eyes drifted over to the presents in my hand. "One of those better be for me." She threatened but I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Of course." I nodded to the one on the bottom of the stack. "And I assume…"

She motioned toward the present closest to the ground, "Yours."

"And the others are for?"

"Carly, Spencer and Sophie." She stated trailing off on the last name. We both new that Carly wouldn't have bought anything for Sophie and that she didn't want us giving her a present either. Sophie was such a nice kid though. It was almost funny how much she was like Spencer and Carly. She was funny, creative, smart and pretty. She got good grades in school and got along well with everyone except Carly but that wasn't her fault. I didn't understand why but Carly was always being unfriendly and hostile towards Sophie.

"So what'cha get me?" Sam asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You'll have to wait until later." I grinned moving the presents away from her reach.

"Oh c'mon Fredward, just give me a hint." She demanded as we got out of the elevator and walked toward the Shay's door.

"N…" I was cut off my the sudden attack that came through the door. Carly had thrown one arm around me and the other around Sam and was holding us in a big hug.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!" She squealed. I wasn't paying attention. I was ever so carefully trying to wrap my other arm around Sam while making it look like I was just giving both of them a big hug. It worked and my arm was now wrapped around her waist. I smiled to myself.

Carly dragged us into the apartment and told us to get ready for the gift exchange. Spencer and Sophie were already sitting in the stools near the computer. Carly craftily took the arm chair which left Sam and me on the couch. I plopped down next to her.

"Ok first," Carly announced, "we give Spencer his presents." I walked over to Spencer and put the present in his lap. I had given him a giant block of linoleum for carving a sculpture. Sam gave him a Groovy Smoothie gift card. Carly had given him some new tools. Sophie got him a framed autograph of some famous artist.ß

Next it was Sophie's turn. Spencer, Sam and I all sighed when Carly excused herself to the bathroom until the next turn. Anyway, Spencer gave her a guide on the many ways of art. Sam gave her a gift card for some girl store.

Now Carly's turn. I got her some make up stuff. Sam gave her a gift card to Bulid-a-Bra. Spencer gave her a sculpture of a monkey made out of chocolate. Sophie got up to give her a present but Carly quickly instructed everyone to give me my present. Sam and I exchanged exasperated looks.

Finally it was my turn! Carly handed me a box full of tech stuff i.e. memory cards, cables, etc. Spencer gave me his sculpture of a squirrel made out of the parts of a video camera. Sophie handed me an awesome sweater. I glanced at Sam, the only person who hadn't given me my present. She slowly walked over to me and dropped a big box on my lap. Suspiciously I opened it and gave out a gasp.

"Sam," I breathed, "This is…"

"A laptop… so what?" She muttered.

"Not just a laptop," I grinned, "The most advanced one yet. Not to mention the most expensive. Thank you."

She gave me a small smile, "Why do you think everyone else got gift cards?" I was buzzing with joy inside. Sam spent all her money on ME! I felt like laughing and running around. Does this mean she likes me? I hoped so but that was a ridiculous thought I decided. I'm to big of a nerd for Sam. Then I realized Sophie was shaking me on the shoulder.

"Freddie?" She asked, "It's time for Sam's presents and we all gave her ours while you were day dreaming so…"

I looked over at Sam. She raised her eyebrow expectantly. Eyes on the ground I shuffled over to her with a giant box and laid it next to her on the couch. She ripped it open eagerly. Now it Sam's turn to let out a gasp.

"This is…" She stuttered, "The biggest ham I have ever seen in MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Wow." Carly nodded, "That might be the first ham that actually lasts her longer then two minutes. I smiled knowing that I had done well. My breath was knocked out of me when I was tackled by a whirl of blonde hair.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I returned her hug. Realizing that everyone was staring at us Sam jumped away from me and punched me in the shoulder.

"Thanks Fredbags." She tried to hide her smile.

"No problem." I returned.

"OK guys," Carly motioned, "It's time for some iCarly Christmas specialness." We all cheered and Sam and I ran toward the elevator.

"Hey guys?" A timid voice called out, "Can I um watch the show, upstairs, in the car, with you?" Sophie looked at Carly hopefully.

Before Carly could say no I jumped in, "Sure thing. Come on hop in."

She smiled gratefully at me and skipped into the elevator. Carly grumbled silently and punched the button. The metal doors closed and we began to glide up. Not for long however because the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors wouldn't open.

"What happened?" Carly shrieked banging on the door. None of us knew. We tried prying open the door and shouting for Spencer. Nothing happened.

"I'll just call Spencer on my cell phone." Sophie shrugged, "Wait… I left it down stairs."

"Me too." Sam said drawing her hand from her empty pocket.

"Same here." I replied.

Carly looked frightened as she whispered, "So did I." A look of terror swept across our faces. A long silence followed.

"Well then," Sophie broke the silence, "I guess we're trapped."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I am bad at updating but here you go! Enjoy and please review!**

**I don't own iCarly.**

Sophie's POV

We sat and sat and sat. Not much happening truthfully. Plenty of glaring from Carly and plenty of eye-rolling from Sam and Freddie. Spencer heard the elevator stop and he called up the shaft that he would call for help. Unfortunately someone wouldn't be able to come for a few hours so we sat here.

It was freezing in the elevator but we all had sweaters on except for Sam who had on a T-Shirt. She wasn't going to admit that she was cold but we could all hear her shivering. Freddie glanced over at her and then concentrated on his sweater. He seemed to be deciding something. Eventually he shrugged of his hoodie and plopped it on Sam's lap.

"No thanks Fredlumps…" She started but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I have on two shirts Sam just take and maybe then I can try to sleep until someone comes. Your chattering teeth are getting irritating." He grinned.

Sam punched him but pulled on the sweater, "Thanks from Fredicinni." She tried to hide her smile.

Those two sat on one side on the elevator leaning against the wall and Carly (who sat as far way from me as possible) and I sat on the other side. Freddie slid a bit closer to Sam but I think I was the only one to notice that. In a few minutes Sam had her head on Freddie's shoulder and he had his head on top of hers. I stared at them for a moment contemplating their odd relationship. Not that I know a lot about relationships. Apart from what I learned from T.V. Living in an apartment full time sort of cut a person off from the world.

I heard a grunt and looked toward Carly. She was glaring icily at the wall. I stared at my hands. I took a deep breath and started to blurt things out.

"Carly I am sorry that you feel betrayed by Dad and that you never knew that I existed and that I showed up thirteen years later with no warning." I saw the surprise on her face but kept going, "I am sorry that I stirred up all the emotions from Mom leaving you plus all these new ones about me. I know this is all my fault but if we are going to be sisters then I at least want you to try to get to know me. I am not that bad of a person." I grinned sheepishly, "Please I think we could get along if you give me chance. Also I bought something for you for Christmas." And I shoved a small gift into her hand.

While I took a breath from all that talking Carly suspiciously opened the present.

She gasped, "This…this is the…"

"The bracelet Sam said you really wanted." I nodded.

"But this was super expensive why did you…?"

"Carly," I sighed, "I am your sister whether you like it or not and I just want to make things right."

She stared down at the floor, "I guess I have been pretty rude since you got hear and it's not like you had any control over whether you were born or not so…" Now she took a deep breath, "I am sorry. You shouldn't be though. This isn't your fault. Thanks for the bracelet." She smiled at me for the first time since she discovered who I was. Then she opened her arms. I leaned in for a hug blinking the tears from my eyes.

When I pulled away you could hear Sam mumbling in her sleep. We both laughed at her odd meat dreams. I studied Sam and Freddie again closely.

"You know the first time I met those two I thought they were dating?" I glanced at Carly.

"Those two dating?" Carly asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Yeah I don't know they just seemed sort of right. They always stare at one another when the other isn't looking and smile at each other but when they talk they tease and insult. You never notice?"

Carly shook her head, "No but now that you mention it… THEY WOULD BE THE PERFECT COUPLE!" She shrieked. I clapped my hand over her mouth as Freddie stirred in his sleep. I waited until I was sure he wouldn't wake up until I let Carly talk again.

"I can see them as a couple." She said more quietly.

I nodded.

"But how do we get them together?"

An idea sparked in my brain, "Let's get them to admit it first and then I have a plan after that."

"Ok." Carly grinned, "I'll talk to Sam and you talk to Freddie."

"All right but I am going to need Spencer's help. Then we put this pan in action." We smiled our identical smiles.

**Sorry about the lame ending but please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am updating more often now so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

I sat there on Carly's couch eating the giant ham the nub got me fore Christmas. It was sooooo good. Unfortunately I have been eating it for 3 minutes now and it was almost gone. I hope that dork didn't think that just because we got each other these cool gifts that I like him. I mean I guess I do (ew) but I don't need him thinking that. He was already staring at me the whole time in that dumb elevator.

Carly and Freddie interrupted my thoughts as they walked into the apartment. Carly froze when she saw me.

"How did you get in here before us?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Broke the lock and came in."

"But how did you get home before us?"

"Got a ride from some shady guys in a van."

Carly rolled her eyes and shook her head as she went to the kitchen. Freddie however plopped down next to me and smiled a little. Ugh, I hope this isn't going to become a regular thing with him.

"Uh Freddie?" Carly asked nervously, "Will you go get the pad of iCarly ideas from upstairs?"

He nodded and jogged up the stairs. My eyes followed him before I could catch myself. Then my eyes landed on Carly who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam, you said would tell me everything that time you and Freddie admitted you kissed right?"

"Yeah…" I said not sure where this is going.

"Well, after you and the guy Pete broke up have you been interested in anyone else?"

My thoughts went to Freddie, "No."

Carly sighed, "C'mon. Isn't there anyone you like?"

I chuckled nervously, "Gee what's taking Freddork so long?"

Carly smiled slyly, "He won't be down for a while. Now tell me. Do you like anyone?"

I ignored the comment about Freddie and tried to focus on lying. It was hard to lie to Carly when she was begging like she was now.

I growled and mumbled, "All right I do like someone."

Carly's face lit up, "Who?"

I chuckled again, "Hey is that a new wall? It's really…flat?"

"SAM."

"Ugh why do you want to know?"

"Because we are best friends and we tell each other everything."

"FINE IF YOU WON'T STOP ASKING I'LL TELL YOU." Carly waited expectantly.

I took a deep breath and mumbled, "His name rhymes with Preddie Wenson."

Carly shrieked in…happiness? "I knew it was Freddie! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled a little. It was good to have someone know. "So you don't think it's bad?"

"No of course not. I know you always make fun of him but I finally got that that's just your way of affection." I waved my hand before she went all romance flick on me.

"But don't tell Freddie."

She grinned coyly, "I won't… But you will."

Sophie's POV

Spencer and I hid in wait for Freddie to come up the stairs into the studio. There is where we will pounce on him. Spencer seemed a little surprised when Carly and I told him our plan but he got it immediately and wanted to help.

Freddie came up the stairs and walked into the room whistling. Spence and I jumped out from either side of the door and grabbed him, sat him in a chair and held him there with duct tape.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. We didn't answer but we put a piece of tape on his mouth. The chair he was sitting at was in front of a table with Spence and I sitting on the other side. The lights were off except for a lamp on the table, which Spencer shone in Freddie's face.

"Mgmgmmmmmm!" Freddie tried to say.

"Shhhh." I said, "We need some information from you and this way we get to practice our good cop bad cop routine. Spencer is the bad cop and I am the good cop"

I could tell that even if Freddie didn't have tape on his mouth that he would be speechless at this. Spencer and I got into character.

"All right Officer Good," Spencer growled, "Get the tape of that scum's mouth." I obliged and Freddie winced in pain.

"We'll have to ask you not to talk unless we ask you a question." I said.

I took out an official little notebook, "Are you acquainted with a Ms. Samantha Puckett?"

"Are you?" Spencer shouted and shone the light closer to Freddie's face.

"DUH!" Freddie shouted back.

"Calm down." I said holding back a giggle, "Next question. Do you consider Sam a friend?"

Freddie's eyebrow raised, "Uhhh…Yea I do I guess."

Again Spencer leaped up, "Answer the question straight punk!"

I almost fell off my seat trying to keep from laughing but I maintained seriousness, "So these feelings you have for her stop at friendship?"

Freddie looked shocked, "Y…Yea…Yeah." He cleared his throat.

Spencer and I looked at each other, jumped up and shone the light so close to Freddie's face he couldn't see. Then we flung questions at him.

"Is that true?" "Is it punk?" "I think he's lying." "So do I." "Do you like more then that Freddie?" "We think you do!" "Yes we do." "We definitely do." "Definitely." "We do?" "Yeah!" "Oh I guess we do." "Well punk?"

Then in unison we chanted, "Well? Well? Well?"

Freddie lost it, "ALL RIGHT! I LIKE SAM AS MORE THEN A FRIEND! I REALLY LIKE HER! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

Spencer and I grinned at each other. "Oh we are happy." I smiled.

"But you can't tell Sam." Freddie whispered.

"Oh we won't… You will!"

Part One of the plan is in place, now here's hoping that part two goes as well.

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**So here is the deal. I have been pretty busy lately and I don't know if this story is good enough to continue writing so could you please tell me if you think it's worth it to finish the story? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time but I wasn't sure I wanted to continue this story but now that I have some free time I'll add another chapter.**

**I have seen all the Seddie story line episodes an and flipped out. THEY WERE ALL GREAT. The end was so sad. Okay here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

Sam's POV

Ugh, I can't believe I told Carly that I liked Freddie. Actually I can't believe I like that nub but I guess I do. I guess it's good she had such a positive reaction to it but what did she mean that I would be telling Freddie? There is no way I'm going to tell him after all the years of teasing and torture. He would probably laugh right at my face.

And now Carly wants me to come over and talk about it with her? This has weird spelled all over it. I wouldn't be going at all if she hadn't promised me free meat.

Carly's POV

I rushed around frantically making sure everything was in place. Sophie watched me as she set up a small camera under our car prop up in our studio.

"Carly, just relax. Everything is going to go according to plan." She said soothingly.

"I'm not worried about her finding out the plan," I hyperventilated, "It doesn't feel right playing a trick on my best friend. I feel…dirty."

Sophie sighed, "I know what you mean but remember this is all for her own good."

"I guess so but-" I started but was interrupted by Sam's voice calling up the stairs.

"SAM I'M UP HERE!" I shouted back. I turned around to see that Sophie had already hidden herself. I took a deep breath and let it out. Sam came charging into the room.

"Where's the meat?" She asked. I sighed and pointed to a platter on the table. She was there in a few seconds and the platter was half empty in a few more.

"Sam we need to talk," I began, "I want to talk about your feelings for Freddie."

She didn't say anything.

"Could you just answer a few questions so that I have a better idea of why you like him?" I asked trying not to look at the camera.

She shook her head.

"Please Sam, I want to help you but I can't do that unless you answer these questions." She sighed and dropped the empty meat platter.

"Fine. Talk."

I tried to contain my excitement and nervousness, "Okay. Well first of all, what do you like about Freddie?"

She groaned, "I don't want to answer that!"

"Sam…"

"Well I guess he's kinda cute."

"And?"

"And funny."

"And?"

"And sweet. UGH look what you're making me say."

I was smiling openly now, "Relax this is a good start. Next question: When did you first start to like Freddie?"

She looked hesitant, "I guess it started after we…kissed."

"That's why you didn't answer when I asked you two if you liked it!"

"Okay I'm done with these questions!"

I paused while I thought about something she had just said, "Hold on a sec. You mean that you've liked Freddie for YEARS and you haven't told anyone?"

She jumped up and started walking toward the door.

"Wait Sam!" I called after her, "I have one more question! Do you…Do you love him?"

Sam paused right in front of the door. My heart pounded as I waited for the answer. I couldn't tell what she was thinking with her back turned so I couldn't even predict the answer.

All of the sudden she ran out the door, screaming one word behind her, "YES!"

I stood there in shock. Sam was in love with him?

"YAYYYYYYYYYY!" I jumped up and down giggling and laughing. Then I stopped short. What if Freddie didn't love her back? He said he liked her but that's not love. I turned around and Sophie was taking down the camera and grinning at me, "Well that should be enough footage."

"Soph? What if Freddie doesn't love Sam?" Her face fell. She shrugged and whispered that she didn't know. Sophie placed the camera back on the shelf and walked back where she was hiding.

"Get ready Carly," She called from her hiding place, "Freddie will be here in about 30 seconds. I took a deep breath and turned toward the door. The next part of the plan was about to start.

**Sorry that this chapter was a piece of fail but I'm out of practice writing this. Don't expect the next chapter to come very quickly but I'll get it uploaded as quickly as possible.  
Also I'm considering giving Sophie a love interest? Tell me if you think that's a good idea or a bad one. Also who you think it should be. BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay quicker updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

Freddie walked up the steps to the iCarly studio with one thing in his mind: Sam. She always seemed to be in his head recently and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He liked her, that he could tell but it felt very odd to like someone he had been fighting with for so many years. It just felt wrong to think about dating her. And yet so right.

His head throbbed with this turmoil of emotions as it had for the past few days ever since he had admitted to two of the Shay kids that he liked her. He had no doubt Carly knew about it and that's why he wanted to talk to him. He entered the door to the studio.

Carly was sitting there in a bean bag chair facing the door.

"Hey Carls," Freddie said slowly, "What's up?"

"Take a seat Freddie." Carly motion toward the other bean bag chair sitting opposite her. He hesitantly sat across from her.

"We need to talk." Carly said seriously.

"Ok about what?" Freddie said openly. When Carly said your feelings about Sam his face closed like a book.

"uh I have to go. My mom called me via whistle. Probably wants me to take a tick bath but this has been fun maybe some other time we can..."

Carly silenced him with a "SIT"

He sat.

"Freddie I just need you to answer a few questions."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I can't help you!"

He sat back grumpily, "Fine. What?"

Carly took a deep breath, "So Freddie...what do you like about Sam?"

His grumpy expression froze on his face. I waited for him to say something.

"Uhhhh Freddie?"

He snapped back to reality, "Sorry you just sorta caught me off guard. Well I guess I think she's pretty...and cool...and funny...and unique...and different from any other girl I know." He blushed when he realized how many things he liked about her.

I tried not to let him know I saw, "Very interesting. When did you first start liking her?" I waited practically on the edge of my seat to see if their answers were the same.

He blushed again, "After we kissed a few years ago on the fire escape."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" I shrieked. I can't believe they both did this! What kind of friends are they. After taking a deep breath I tried to put my self in their situation and decided I wouldn't want anyone to know I liked someone I had been enemies with for years.

He states at me sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I have one more questions and then you can go. I know you like her but..." My heart was pounding, "do you love her?"

He stared at me for a minute. And then another. He stood up, looked me in the eyes and said surely, "Yes." Then he walked out of the room. I stood up somewhat shocked. My two best friends are in love. It was weird. But I was ecstatic for them at the same to

time. I wonder what this would mean for our friendships. No time to be selfish though. I turned around to see Sophie smiling and removing the camera from it's hiding spot.

"So he does. That's good," I said slowly trying to process, "What am I saying? It's amazing!"

Sophie laughed, "Yep, it's all working out now. Just one more thing left to do."

As I nodded I heard a buzzing. It was Sophie's phone vibrating on the table. I ran over to get it for her. Someone was calling her. The caller I.D. said it was someone named Alex.

"Hey Soph," I started slowly smiling and in a sing song voice, "Who's Alex? Your boyfriend?"

She looked up from the camera, shocked. Before I could react she ran by me, grabbed the phone and shouted "NO ONE!" as she ran from the room.

I watched my little sister leave and couldn't help smile at her 13 teen year old innocence. But I also couldn't help but worry. Who is Alex?

**Hope this one was good for you all. I have decided nothing about Alex except his name so suggestions are welcome. Hope to update soon. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys what's up? No seddieness on the show recently :( K so here's the new chapter. It's going to be mostly Sophie bcuz I wanna develop her more as a character. So yeah hope u enjoy.**

Sophie's POV

As I lay on my bed on Thursday night I glanced over at my phone, hoping it would buzz. Hoping? More like praying. Ever since I moved to America I realized what it was like to have a social life. It was a new concept to me but I think it was going pretty well.

I had gotten friends, actual human friends, siblings and possibly the most exciting was Alex Rossi. Alex was the one I wanted to text me that night, as he had been doing every night for the past couple days. I don't really know much about dating, or liking guys. I've never been very interested in boys. And then I met Alex. He was one grade above me (I was a freshman though I should have been in 8th grade however my grades were so good they stuck me in high school), had dark hair that went down over his eyes, electric blue eyes and a face that made me stop dead in my tracks the first time I saw him.

He looked so cool and confident as he strode down the hall in his dark jeans, white T-shirt and leather jacket. My friends told me to let it go, he would never date a freshman, he barely dated any sophomores mostly juniors. Also that he was a bad influence. My heart had fell and I did my best to stop thinking of him. Until one day when I was getting my books out of my locker and he glided up next to me.

In a smooth deep voice he said, "Hey, are you Sophie Shay?"

I nodded, knowing that I couldn't talk if I tried.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alex. Alex Rossi." He grinned, showing a row of perfect teeth.

"I know," I squeaked, "I mean I've heard of you. Not that I asked anyone about you. I mean..." I groaned a little bit.

Trying again I meekly said, "Hey." I thought that at this point I would have scared him off but he only laughed. A warm and inviting laugh.

"Your pretty funny. How about you give me your number so that I can call you sometime?" He held out a sheet of paper and a pen. I scribbled my number on it. He took it, winked and then walked away.

Ever since then we've texted, called, and talked to each other every day. My friends have warned me against him saying that he was no good for me. I know his grades aren't the best and well neither is his attendance record but I can change him. Love can change anything. If only he would ask me out as he's hinted to for the past week.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone shoved it in a pocket and walked into the living room. I was surprised to see Carly and Spencer standing there, arms crossed.

"Uh hey guys. How's it hanging?"

They both maintained a serious face. After a while Carly spoke, "Sophie, as your older siblings we feel the need to talk to you about something."

"O...Kay?"

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Spencer asked.

"No. Is there anything you want to tell me? Like why you're acting so weird?" I answered.

Carly and Spence exchanged looks before they both blurted, "Who's Alex?"

My face paled and I stuttered, "I uh I think I hear my email ringing. I better go answer that." I started to back away slowly and then broke into a run. They chased after me.

"Who's Alex?" Spencer yelled.

"No one!" I screamed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Carlyle shrieked.

"No!" I yelled behind me.

"Can we meet him?"

"NO!"

"Just bring him around here for dinner tomorrow so we can get to him. Just as your friend." Carly reasoned.

I paused. There did seem to be anything wrong with that. Turning around I replied, "Fine. He'll come over but he is just a friend."

"Okay..." Carly smiled.

"Whatever you say..." Spencer grinned.

Tomorrow should be interesting. Very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that the last chapter was completely devoid of Seddie but I wanted to start the Sophie and Alex subplot and I didn't have the energy to put Seddie in there too. This chapter isn't especially Seddie filled either but at last one of them is in it. The next chapter will be full of Sam and Freddie, I promise. Hope you enjoy it.**  
Sam's POV  
My stomach churned as I walked through the Bushwell lobby and to the elevator. Yesterday afternoon I admitted to Carly that not only did I like Freddie Benson but that I might be in love with him. I felt sick whenever I thought about it. Not just because I, Sam Puckett, was in love with the King of the Dorks, the Tech Monkey of iCarly and the mommy's boy who is Freddie Benson. In my mind I knew it was also because of the fact that he would never return the feelings. He had been in love with Carly for so many years. She was his type not me, the tomboy.  
I ignored Lewbert as he screamed his strange noises at me. Punching the elevator button I prayed that Freddie wouldn't be at the Shay's apartment too. This was the first day in a long time where Freddie and I didn't ride up there together. I just couldn't face him knowing that I loved him and he would never love me back. I groaned and punched the elevator wall. When did I become this litte girly girl who needed a guy to like her back and spent all her time thinking about him. Not that I spend all my time thinking about Freddie and his face, clothes, voice, smell and...never mind.  
The little ding the elevator made as it came to a halt and the doors slid open sent a wave of fear down my spine. What? I'm Sam Puckett and I'm not afraid of anything. Not even brown haired boys with big brown eyes that made me all but melt when they met mine. Rolling my eyes in frustration I barged into the Shay's apartment. Carly was in the kitchen frantically cooking and Sophie lay on the couch transfixed by something on her phone. I hesitantly strode across the room and sat on one of the stools in front of the computer.  
"Hey Carls," I said casually, "What's the haps?"  
She whirled around from the stove, "Oh hey Sam. Not much just doing some cooking for dinner."  
My mind relaxed a little bit when she didn't mention my confession about Freddie, "What's the occasion? You look like you are cooking up a storm."  
"Oh nothing," she said with a knowing look on her face, "One of Sophie's...friends is coming to dinner."  
"Then what's the big deal? It's just some little 14 year old." I was confused as to what the big deal was about some kid.  
"Well his name is Alex..." Carly's eyebrows raised suggestively and then I got it.  
"Ohhh I get it. It's a _really _good friend of hers and this is the first time your meeting him." I was snickering inwardly at the idea of Sophie with a boyfriend.  
"I can hear you," Sophie called, "and it's not what you think."  
"I believe you," Carly called back, "by the way, who have you been texting with all afternoon?" She grinned at me. I turned in time to Sophie blush furiously.  
"A friend..." She squeaked out, covering her face with her thick, dark hair. I turned around again to face Carly smirking along with her. My smile faded when Carly looked at me seriously and said, "We need to talk about Freddie later. I know you don't think he will like you back but I have to show you something that I think will change your mind."  
I looked away, "I don't want to talk about it. Nothing will change my mind." I froze and glared at Carly, "You didn't tell him, did you?"  
She quickly raised her hands and shook her head, "No no I haven't. I just want you too see something. You won't regret it."  
I shook my head doubtfully and was about to say more when Spencer came bounding down the steps.  
"Hey Carloo. Samster. Where's the Fredski?" He ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a Peppy Cola.  
"He had some stuff to do," Carly said vaguely, "And so do you. Are you ready? Alex will be here any minute."  
Spencer nodded and then glanced toward Sophie, "Is she ready?"  
Shrugging Carly laughed, "I wonder what he will be like. Probably an A+ student like Sophie and leader of the chess club."  
Spencer grinned, "I bet you he won't be taller then 5'2''."  
We all laughed at that, until the doorbell rang. Sophie leaped up and ran to open it. When she did a tall, handsome boy who couldn't have been any younger then Carly and me stepped into the room. He had dark hair that hung into his face and a confident smile. He was wearing a dark hoodie partly unzipped so that I could see a grey shirt under it. His black jeans were slightly ripped around the knees. Sophie smiled shyly and stepped toward him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Sophie was lucky she was tall or it would have looked more like an older brother hugging his kid sister then a boy hugging his girlfriend.  
I turned to see Carly and Spencer, eyes wide and mouths open. This was obviously the opposite of what they expected out of Alex.  
Getting down from my chair, I backed up awkwardly to the stairs, "Have fun. Come get me when this is uh all over."  
**That took a turn for the unexpected didn't it? Well I hope you liked it and I'll try to post a new chapter soon. If you have any suggestions about either the Sam and Freddie plot or the Sophie and Alex subplot then please comment them. I'll try to post soon. Cya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah I suck at updating, you all know it. To make it up to you I wrote another chapter :D! Enjoy and please comment and review. Tell me what you think.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

Carly, Spencer, Sophie and Alex sat around the dinner table in silence. The only sound was the gentle chewing of the chicken.

"This chicken is great Ms. Shay!" Alex said politely.

"Oh no need to call me Ms. Shay when we're practically the same age. And uh thank you." Carly answered uncomfortably.

They continued eating in silence for several minutes, no one making eye contact except for Alex and Sophie exchanging fleeting looks and smiles. After a couple minutes of this Carly volunteered to clear the dishes.

"Spencer would you join me in the kitchen?" she asked stiffly.

"Certainly," Spencer answered equally rigid, "Soph, take your friend to the other room for a while."

"Sure," Sophie said, unaware of the tense atmosphere, "C'mon Alex."

He grinned and nodded, getting up and sauntered into the other room with Sophie by his side, staring up at him.

As soon as they left the room Spencer and Carly started hissing at each other in hushed tones.

"Oh crab cakes! Did you see how old he is?"

"He's practically my age!"

"Sophie's only 14! And his clothes!"

"I thought his clothes were all right."

"Any guy who dresses like he's in a motorcycle gang at age 16 is no good for my little sister."

"He probably dresses like he's in a motorcycle gang because he actually has a motorcycle." Carly said knowingly.

"Wait, do you know this guy?" Spencer hissed.

"Yeah, his name is Alex Rossi. He's 16 and in the grade below me. He has..." Carly glanced around, "a reputation."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up, "A reputation for what?"

"He dates girls older then him, and breaks their hearts. His grades are not great and certainly not Sophie level. He's known as the King of Detention."

"UH UH THERE IS NO WAY SOPHIE IS GOING OUT WITH THAT GUY!"

Carly whispered furiously, "Be quiet! They might hear you. Anyway, Soph said they weren't dating."

"Not yet. You saw how they were looking at each other." Spencer said wisely.

Carly gasped, "He's going to date her, dump her, and leave our baby sister with a broken heart."

Spencer nodded and then slowly suggested, "Sam probably know someone who can get rid of him."

"No that's no good, we don't want to kill him. We'll have to think of something else."

(Meanwhile in the upstairs studio)

Freddie stepped out of the elevator after entering the Shay apartment, seeing Carly and Spencer in some sort of frenzy in the kitchen. He got into the elevator unnoticed and rode up deep in thought. Thinking about Sam of course. He couldn't believe that he had admitted to Carly that he was in love with Sam. Oh man, he was just glad that Sam would never find out.

As he got out of the elevator and walked into the studio a flash of movement caught his eye.

"Oh hey Sam." He said nervously.

A flash of something that looked like fear flashed across Sam's face before her year's of expert lying got ride of it to be replaced by a cool indifference.

"Fredward." She nodded, not taking her eyes away from the TV screen.

Freddie cautiously sat down on the bean bag next to her. They sat there for a few minutes without talking. Similar thoughts were swimming through both of their heads such as, "I knew she didn't like me! She barely even noticed I'm here." and "Now he thinks I'm mad at him or something. Ugh what do I do?"

After a few more minutes Freddie shattered the silence, "So who's that guy sitting next to Sophie downstairs?"

Sam relaxed a little bit with the distraction of gossip, "Alex Rossi."

"Wait THE Alex Rossi? King of Detention?"

"No Frederly King of Sweet Pickles Alex Rossi."

"Why is he here for dinner? Is he dating Carly or something?"

Sam let out a chuckle, "Not Carly...Sophie."

Freddie's eyebrows shot up, "Sophie? Straight A, Little Miss Perfect Sophie Shay is dating the King of Detention Alex Rossi?"

Sam nodded once, "Yup. It's pretty bad, I think Spencer and Carls are going to try to break them up."

Freddie frowned, "Well I don't know if they should do that."

"Why not?"

"Well...I guess if two people are really in love with each other then it shouldn't matter who they are or what their ages are."

Sam's mouth was in a straight, tense line, "Yeah but if you know that one of them is really no good for the other then they shouldn't be together no matter what."

Freddie's voice started to get higher, "They can't know that they aren't good for the other person unless they try to see what dating would be like."

Now Sam's voice started to raise, "If one of them is a little goody two shoes and the other is practically a juvenile delinquent then it isn't right!"

"You don't know that!" Freddie stood up.

"Yeah I do!" Sam rose out of the bean bag.

"I think they're meant to be together!"

"Let it go Fredbags because they never will be!" Their faces were inches apart, getting red from the shouting.

"Say's who?"

"ME!" Sam shouted before she slammed her lips into Freddie's. For a second all Freddie could feel was surprise and then he started to kiss her back, loving how right it felt for her soft lips to be on his.

Sam drew away first, after about half a minute. Her eyes were wide and uncharacteristically scared took a step backward. Freddie tried to grab her arm, "Sam wait..."

She just shook her head, "No, they just aren't meant to be together."

With that she bolted from the room.

OMG they kissed. I didn't even know it was going to happen until I wrote it. I'll try to update soon but I think we all know that won't happen. Please comment and subscribe, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! We are almost done with this story ahhhh! Comment and Review! Most importantly, enjoy!**

Carly's POV

Today was a big day. It's the day we try out our plan on Sam and Freddie. After this the only thing we can do is pray they get together.

I lounged on the bean bag in our studio, waiting for Sophie and Spencer to come up. Thinking of Sophie made me flash back to dinner two nights ago. Our lovely dinner with Alex Rossi in which those two sat there barely eating, and exchanging goofy glances. I had no idea what to do about those two. I was already dealing with one couple, I couldn't deal with two.

Sighing heavily, I dropped it out of my mind as Spencer and Sophie bounded into the room, excitement flushed on their similar faces.

"They should be here any minute!" Sophie squealed.

Spence licked his lips nervously, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Relax Spencer, it will work. It has to." I said with a confidence I didn't feel.

"But what if it doesn't?" He repeated. I punched him in the arm. He didn't argue again.

"Hey Carly!" Freddie's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Ok everyone, this is it." I told my siblings and the louder, "In the studio Freddie!"

A few seconds later the door opened and Freddie walked in. His face grew a confused look when he saw Spence and Soph standing with me.

"What's...going on?" he said slowly.

"Freddie, please sit down." Sophie motioned toward one of the two beanbags.

He sat cautiously, "If this is one of those interrogation things I am out of here!"

"Just chill out Freddie it isn't." Spencer said.

We sat in silence for a minute before Freddie burst out with, "So why I am here?"

"Calm down, we are just waiting for someone." I said.

"Wh-?" he started, before Sam barged through the door. All the color drained from his face.

"What's up Carls?" Sam said. And then she saw Freddie. Her eyes went wide, I saw something in them I have never seen before. I couldn't really name it because it went away to be replaced by her usual wall of aggression and confidence.

"Sam will you please sit down next to Freddie?" Sophie asked.

"Why?" Sam spat.

"Sam just do it, we have something to show you." I encouraged.

She plopped herself on the beanbag, noticeably as far away from Freddie as possible.

"Ok, go." she said bluntly.

I nodded to Sophie who put in the disk. An image of Freddie sitting in the same beanbag chair appeared on the screen but the only other person in the room was me.

"So Freddie," the video Carly said, "what do you like about Sam?"

"Whoa whoa!" Real Freddie shouted, "Where did this come from?"

Sophie threw a tennis ball at Freddie's head and he sat back in his beanbag with a thump.

I glanced at Sam and was surprised to see no emotion on her face as Freddie listed all the things he liked about her. Until the screen cut to her and then she jumped up.

"You videotaped me? I told you this stuff in confidence!" she shrieked. When Sophie tried to throw a tennis ball at Sam, she simply caught and threw it back. Sophie neatly ducked and the ball struck Spencer in the chest. He collapsed with an "Ouchy."

Freddie's face turned bright red when the Sam on video started listing everything about him that she liked. He turned toward her and opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again.

"That's it, I am out of here." Sam turned and marched to the door.

"Me too." Freddie glared at us and turned to follow her out.

"No wait!" I screamed and grabbed the remote, hitting the fast forward until I got it where I wanted it.

"Freddie," video me said, "do you love Sam?" Sam froze, her hand resting on the doorknob.

There was a long pause before video Freddie said, "Yes."

The tape cut to Sam and me. Sam was standing right where she was now, hand on doorknob, ready to leave.

"Do you love Freddie?" my voice shrieked in camera and real life.

A long pause was followed by a "Yes" from camera and present Sam. And then they were both gone. Sam slammed the door behind her as she left. Freddie stared at the space where she had been. And then he charged out after her screaming, "Sam! Wait!"

**The next chapter might be the last one! I'm pretty sure it will be, but I haven't decided yet. Please comment and review!**


	14. Final Chapter

**It's the last chapter. The last chapter. It's hard to believe after all this time I've spent on it. How long has it been? Two years? Just about. Wow, it feels really good for this story to be done with. I would just like to thank everyone who supported this story and commented or favorited it. This was the first fic I have ever written and I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. Thanks.**  
Freddie's POV  
Both my mind and body were racing as I chased after Sam. I was moving faster than I ever have before. Jumping over three steps at a time, I bounded down the stairs after Sam. She too was moving quickly and I could only see a blonde blur going out the door. My lungs were burning already but I didn't pause for a second as I charged out the door.  
The words I heard upstairs were swirling around my mind. _Do you love her? Do you love him? Yes. _Sam loved me. The words sounded surreal even in my mind. Was it possible? I guess so because Sam admitted to Carly on film, though it wasn't knowingly. I loved her too. So we loved each other but that by no means fixed the situation. Sam was still running away from me at top speed, trying to deny any feelings of affection she had for me. She might never admit that she loved me to my face. Should I just give up now?  
No. The answer to my internal question was instantaneous and final. No, I could never give up on her. I'll chase her until I catch up with her, even if that means chasing her through the night until the sun breaks through into the dawn. I gritted my teeth in determination and this new found confidence gave me an extra boost of speed forward through the hallway.

Sam's POV  
I hadn't even broken a sweat as I sprinted away from the Shay's apartment. Away from him. I didn't want to see his reaction. I didn't want to face the possible rejection. I shook my head. No I knew it wouldn't be rejection. He admitted that he loved me too. My heart seemed to swell at the memory of his confession to Carly. I was just more scared of the possibility of him saying yes. Of us being a couple. Isn't that what I've wanted though? Everything was so confusing. There were so many questions and I didn't have the answers. I could have got the answers there at the apartment but that would have taken a long talk with Freddie and a deep look into my own emotions, things I try to avoid at all costs. Yes, these things would have been too much trouble so I ran. Easier to run than face the music.  
As I burst out the doors of the apartment building and took a right, I took a chance and glanced behind me. I saw Freddie, huffing and puffing with a red face and a sweat drenched body, but gaining ground by the second. I cursed him through clenched teeth. How is he still back there? The little nerd I knew couldn't have kept up if you had given him a golf cart and a 6 pack of Red Bulls. He isn't that little anymore, I realized, and he isn't much of nerd either. My mind was so full of all these questions and thoughts that I didn't even have time to see where I was going. To see that I had run through the alley to the back of their apartment and that I was now heading up the fire escape back to the place where we had shared our first kiss.

Carly's POV  
I stared at the place where Sam and Freddie had charged out of the room moments before. Taking in a deep breath of air and slowly letting it out I considered everything that had happened.  
"Our work here is done guys." I said with an air of relief. "Whatever happens now isn't up to us. It's over. Only they can decide what to do now."  
Sophie and Spencer nodded slowly.  
"You're right. It isn't our responsibility anymore." Sophie too sounded calmed.  
"It never really was our duty to get them together." Spencer voiced, receiving glares from Sophie and I. "Well it wasn't. We just decided to be nosy matchmakers rather than letting them work it out for themselves."  
"Shut up Spencer." I said, turning away from him.  
"Please, just zip it." Sophie agreed. He muttered something under his breath about denial but I didn't care. Those two would work it out. They had to after all the work we did. Besides they were meant to be and when two people are destined for each other than it had to happen. Which reminded me...  
"Sophie?" I spoke slowly, "About Alex..."  
She spun around, "Yes? What?"  
"I've reached my decision on whether to allow you to date him or not."  
She frowned, "But I never asked you for permission..."  
"Nevermind that," I cut her off, "I have decided that you can date him if you really want."  
A sound came out of Sophie's mouth somewhere between a shriek and a type of noise only a dog could hear, "Thank you Carly! Thank you thank you thank you!" She bounced around and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Okay okay relax," I rolled my eyes, "Of course there are certain restrictions."  
"Of course!" She agreed before running out the door screaming, "I have to go tell Alex!"  
I watched her go, "She didn't wait to hear the restrictions..."  
"Yeah..." Spencer said fondly, "It's hard to believe we've only known her for a few months."  
"I know right? It feels like she has been our little sister for our whole lives."  
We stood in thoughtful silence for a few minutes before Spencer interrupted it, "Do you think Sam and Freddie will work it out?"  
I smiled slightly, "I'm sure of it."

Nobody's POV  
When Freddie finally made it up the flights of fire escape he was panting uncontrollably and sweating. He couldn't even see anything through the tears and sweat flooding his eyes. It took him a moment before he could wipe his face off to see Sam sitting in a corner of the fire escape with her back toward him.  
He cleared his throat, trying to keep from gasping for breath, "Ahem. Sam?"  
Her response was short and toneless, "What?"  
Freddie opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't seem to find the words, "I just...I wanted to..."  
She spun around, "To what! To laugh in my face? Well go ahead because I don't care what you think! Sam Puckett has fallen for the nerd. The King of Nubs, Freddie Benson. Go ahead and laugh, I..." Her stream of words was cut off abruptly by Freddie's mouth. There they were, kissing again in the same spot as before. This time was different though. This time they were in love. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly, expecting her to pull away and slap him. When she didn't,he pulled away from her holding her gaze with his eyes.  
"I'm not going to laugh I swear. I just wanted to ask you something."  
She dropped her gaze to the ground, her bravado gone for once, "What?"  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Sam smiled and then began to laugh. Louder and louder until she was in tears with a stitch in her side. It just seemed so anticlimactic compared to what had already happened to them. After her fit of laughter subsided she looked at him seriously.  
"Yes Fredward. I would love to." He grinned and plopped down next to her on the ledge. It would be a long time before the pair came down from the fire escape. They would stay up there all night and well into the morning, gazing at the stars and talking. They both had a lot to say.

**There we go. It's finally over. Some of you are probably relieved that this ridiculous story is finally over and done with. I just wanted to thank you all again for sticking with this story for the two years it took to write it. Please review and comment on the story and what you thought of the story as whole. Thank you :)**


End file.
